I'm the Only One
by Michiru Kashyuuno
Summary: *Song Fic* What happens when someone gets under your skin and they don't even know about it? (This I reposted because it wasn't working. Please R&R!)


**Author's Disclaimer**: Cowboy Bebop is not my property. And this song belongs to Melissa Etheridge. This story was not plagiarized and it is made for the soul purpose of people's enjoyment. Thank you.

  


**~ I'm the Only One ~**

  


By: Michiru Kashyuuno

  


  


_**Please baby can't you see   
My mind's a burnin' hell   
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'   
My heart apart as well **_

  


I placed the card down upon the low coffee table in front of me. King of hearts... Where was that card when I needed it? I was playing a frustrating game of solitaire with myself and found that I just didn't have the right cards. I am so damn stubborn tonight. I just can't let myself start a new game. That's when I caught something on my ears and in the corner of my eyes. That damn song he always whistles. It's annoying. I hate it. Then there's that big mane of dark emerald hair. Doesn't he realize it's unfashionable and unruly? And that's when he shows up around the corner. A cigarette butt hanging from thin lips that were turned into a smug, cocky grin. Spike Spiegel...the man I love to hate...

"So, lunkhead finally shows up. Jet was wondering where you were when he served the bell peppers and beef." I said nonchalantly with a teasing tone.

He smirked as usual. Nothing new. But his tone...it was different.

"I was out."

I kept my eyes locked on the cards even though I could feel his body heat near me. His shadow loomed over me and I could smell that sweet smell of freshly lit tobacco. God, I wanted a smoke... But what was that I caught in my nostril besides that scent? It smelled like perfume, something sweet. And his sweat...damn him.

  


  


_**Tonight you told me   
That you ache for something new   
And some other woman is lookin' like something   
That might be good for you**_

  


He reached over, brushing past me. I stiffened and tried to pretend I wasn't reacting as he picked up the lighter. He tossed it up in the air and caught it with such ease.

"I was wondering where this sucker was." he said.

I hated him...

"Come on, Faye. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. What makes you think anything's wrong?" I said with a short laugh at his expense.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No. You make me angry."

"Why?"

"You're so damn cocky."

"So I am." he said with satisfaction and plopped down on the couch beside me.

I heard him yawn. He placed his feet up on the table and his arms across the back of the couch. He was tired.

"You think too much." he commented.

I froze again. How did he know that?"

"Put the damn card down. Thinking about it ain't going to help." 

He was talking about the cards. Of course, he'd never pick up on people and their feelings.

"So how was she?" I asked softly.

"Who?"

"You know who..." 

"No, I don't know." he said sternly with indignation resonant in his voice.

"Julia..."

"How did you-?"

"You wreak of her." I mouthed vehemently.

"Why, Faye? Are you jealous?! Is that it?"

"You wish..."

I stood up and walked off, grabbing the nearest pack of cigarettes. It was almost empty. Damn him to hell. Why the hell did I have to open my mouth?

  


  


_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone   
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong   
But I'm the only one   
Who'll walk across the fire for you   
I'm the only one   
Who'll drown in my desire for you   
It's only fear that makes you run   
The demons that you're hiding from   
When all your promises are gone   
I'm the only one**_

  


  


I felt the impact. He slammed me against the wall, pressing his body up against mine. I could feel him. His hands pinned my wrists to the wall, giving me nowhere to go. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Faye?!"

"I'll scream!" I spat.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Julia betrayed you before! Why the hell are you going back to her?!"

"Faye, you don't understand-!"

"No, you don't! I told you men are such idiots-."

His head sank onto my neck. He inhaled me, smelling the scent in my hair.

"You piss me off, Faye..." he whispered harshly.

I felt his hands trail down my arms, his fingertips leaving a trail of tingling after effect. His fingers gripped my hips roughly, and I unvoluntarily whimpered. Why did I feel this way? I hate him..., right? 

"Spike..." I breathed.

He locked eyes with me and observed me. His eyes scanning every part of my face. My cheeks were flushed. I could feel all the heat rushing to my face an neck. Was I red now?

  


  


_**Please baby can't you see   
I'm trying to explain   
I've been here before and I'm locking the door   
And I'm not going back again **_

  


  


I leaned in, his eyes fixed on my lips. And just when he thought I would kiss him, I brushed his cheek, reaching his ear.

"Go away, Spike." I whispered.

With that, I shoved him off. He lay sprawled on the ground in shock as I walked away. My boots clicking every step of the way. 

  


  
**_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away   
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow   
That holds you down today_**

  


  


Spike sat at the edge of the bed. The blonde tresses fanned out on the pillow as Julia lay sleeping. My words were striking him, tearing at his faith in his love. He knew I was right, that fool. He knew it, didn't he? I'm the only one that loves him, doesn't he know that? With a glance at the woman, he stood up, letting the bed sheet fall off of him. 

"Spike...?" a sweet voice called weakly.

"I have to go." he said in a cold tone with his back turned to her.

He buttoned up his pants when he heard her come up from behind him. Her body pressed up against his back.

"Why...?" she whispered with a sound of sadness.

"You were thinking about him..." 

"No. I hate him."

"You could never hate him. I can't forget everything, Julia."

"I was afraid, Spike. I thought we talked about this."

"It's not enough. You know why."

She clutched his lean frame tightly.

"Don't go..." she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sharp pain in his heart.

It hurt when he breathed. He was glad he couldn't see her face. He was sure he'd lose it.

"Nothing."

He couldn't believe it. She lied. He heard her sobs late at night. Vicious teared at her heart. He would be coming for her. She was his. 

  


  


_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone   
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong   
But I'm the only one   
Who'll walk across the fire for you   
I'm the only one   
Who'll drown in my desire for you   
It's only fear that makes you run   
The demons that you're hiding from   
When all your promises are gone   
I'm the only one**_

  


  


I sat up late that night. So I love him. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. He's gotten under my skin. Nobody's done that ever since my supposed ex-boyfriend, Whitney Haggus Matsumoto. I hate men... Can't he see that I am still here waiting for him, sitting on this ugly couch? I finger my short yellow shorts, my fingernails digging into the fabric. I need another cigarette...

That's when I hear him. That stupid tune...something he and Julia shared long ago no doubt. It makes me seethe in anger. I can't control the anger I feel. And he just strolls in like it's the usual night. His jaunty tune stopped as his eyes laid upon me. The look he had was full of ire. I couldn't stand that piercing gaze. I stood up and tried to walk away, but I could hear him at my heels.

I stopped in my doorway, my fists balled up as if I were ready for an attack.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

He grabbed my wrist and my opposite fist went flying. He dodged it easily and pinned me against the wall before taking possession of my mouth. I was in a state of rapture, my heart beating madly against my ribcage. His mouth released mine before resting his head in the crook of my neck. My eyes were wide and I was frozen as his lips mouthed something against my neck.

"I hate you..."

He released me and I clutched his shirt, pressing my lips to his. I looked so vulnerable and ready for whatever there was to come. He backed up, the bed hitting the back of his knees. That's when a smile found it's way to my lips. His eyes watched my expression with impassiveness. I pulled him towards me and placed my lips next to his ear once more.

"Bang." I said sharply.

With a playful shove, he fell back onto the bed with a smirk on his own face. I walked away out the door with a smile obvious to Jet who was standing outside my door. With his back leaned against the wall and his arms crossed, he chuckled. 

  


_**I'm the only one...**_

**_ain't nobody else that's gonna love you..._**

* * *

  


  


**Author's Notes**: This story is a 'what if' where Spike is seeing Julia before Vicious comes after them. I guess it would be before episode 25. I don't know. I just thought it was a fitting song. And forgive me if I got that guy's name wrong (the one she dated). I hope you liked the fic.


End file.
